


The Moments In Between: New Traditions

by BattleScarredRaven



Series: The Moments In Between [6]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Guardian Pregnancy, Pregnancy, The Dawning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleScarredRaven/pseuds/BattleScarredRaven
Summary: It's that time of year again: the Dawning. But this festive celebration of gift giving and cookie making is nothing without the magnificent centrepiece Eva asks Ikora to make every year, as per tradition: the wonderful Dawning Crystal.The Warlock Vanguard has other ideas, however. A new tradition to replace the old...Takes place a few weeks beforeChapter 9 ('[Re]Birth') of 'Blessings of the Traveler'.
Relationships: Eva Levante & Ikora Rey, Eva Levante & Zavala, Ikora Rey/Zavala
Series: The Moments In Between [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023943
Kudos: 3





	The Moments In Between: New Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the only one missing the Dawning Crystal, right?
> 
> I do like the tree next to Eva this year though, and I headcanon Ikora made that instead of the Crystal she traditionally does every year.
> 
> Inspired/Influenced by the 'Tradition is Bigger Than You' lore entry.

_“_ ** _The City, you’ll find, has many traditions, my dear. Some, like our many festivities, are celebrated by all, no matter where they are. Others are secret things, only known between individuals. Old Eva welcomes and respects them all, for they are a reminder of the joy we can all give each other in these dark times.”_** \- Eva Levante.

* * *

_It was that time of year once again, where the nights were drawing in and the first snowflakes of winter were starting to slowly fall on the Last Safe City. The time of year where people tended to stay indoors, and those that were brave enough to venture outside the City tended not to wander far, unless they were Guardians. But it was also a time for joy, generosity and renewed hope. It was time for festivities, tradition and cheer. It was the time of the Dawning._

_It also happened to be Eva Levante’s favourite time of the year, and one of the few occasions these days where she would leave her peaceful new life on the Farm to come back to the City she had once called home. The Frames were more than capable of organising festivities without her, she knew this, but everyone had told her the Dawning wasn’t the same without her wonderful, personal touch. So she kept coming back, and would keep doing so for as long as her body was able to._

_Decorating the new Tower for Dawning wasn’t the only tradition Eva upheld at this time of year, however. There was another, equally as important (or more so, depending on who one asked) that she had yet to set in motion: the creation of the Dawning Crystal that hung suspended above the Tower in brilliant splendor, its glorious illumination able to be seen from all across the City, a beacon of hope in these dark times for all. And for that, Eva needed to see the one person capable of creating such a grand masterpiece._

_She needed to find Ikora Rey._

_Unlike previous times Eva had petitioned for the Warlock Vanguard’s aid in this endeavour, she was somewhat hesitant to schedule an appointment with her this time around. Not out of fear - Ikora was certainly a driven, warrior-woman, this much the former Guardian outfitter knew, however Eva also knew that the Warlock was fundamentally kind and caring at her heart - but because the last time she had been in the City, she had heard Ikora was unwell. News tended to trickle down to the Farm slowly these days, and the last thing Eva had heard about the situation, Ikora was stepping back temporarily from her duties, which didn’t bode well._

_Still, they had their tradition, though if Ikora refused, Eva knew she might just have to respect the Warlock’s decision this time. But she wouldn’t get an answer without asking, so she went ahead with making her appointment, before setting about setting up her stall and oven, ready for the start of Dawning in a few short days._

_She wasn’t expecting such a quick answer back from Ikora, so when the notification came on her data pad - mid-organising her assistant, Malia, and their small army of Frames on where to put decorations, no less - Eva almost dropped it in a rare moment of startled surprise._

_“Ma’am?” Even a polite and respectful tone couldn’t mask the concern in young Malia’s voice, her scarred face crinkled with worry. “Are you alright?”_

_“It’s nothing, dear.” Eva offered her assistant a smile in an effort to soothe her concerns, glancing at her datapad. “Ikora just answered me back, is all.”_

_Malia’s expression turned to awe, a barely suppressed shiver of excitement running through her body. “The Crystal?”_

_The older woman nodded. “She wants me to see her right away…” She trailed off upon reading that the location of their meeting was not to be in the Warlock’s usual spot in the bazaar, but in Zavala’s office instead._

_“Well? What are you waiting for?” Malia, thankfully, was oblivious to this change of demeanour, too excited for her own good. “I’ve got everything covered here with the Frames, and if there’s anything I’m not sure about, I’ll wait for you to get back. Surely, you won’t be that long.”_

_That got a chuckle out of Eva then, warm and fond. “My dear Malia, you’d be terribly surprised how long Ikora and I can talk once we start discussing Dawning Crystal designs.”_

* * *

_When Eva arrived at Zavala’s office (in record time for her, thanks to the new lift that had been installed, saving her the climb down all those steps), she could hear raised voices from within. Two she recognised as Ikora and Zavala, while the other two seemed to belong to women as well; one youngish sounding and slightly familiar to Eva’s ears, the other somewhat deeper with mechanical undertones. Probably an Exo that Eva had yet to personally meet; it wasn’t a voice she recognised with any degree of certainty, and she was good at putting voices and faces to names._

_Eva gave some consideration about knocking on the sealed door, but decided it would be best to wait on one of the nearby benches instead. If Ikora had summoned her so quickly, she reasoned whatever meeting was happening was likely at or near its conclusion. Even if the slowly increasing volume of those involved in it seemed to suggest otherwise._

_“I’m not just going to let this go, Zavala!” The female voice that Eva vaguely recognised spoke first, fiery and full of passion. “We_ **_need_ ** _Rasputin back online if we’re to stand a chance! He kept back-up components in his bunkers, I’m sure of it. If I can just get into them all to access them…”_

_“You know I cannot sanction this, Ana.” Zavala cut over her next. “As important as repairing Rasputin is, I need every available Guardian focusing on evacuating those in danger and taking the fight to the Pyramids in whatever way we can on top of our regular day to day operations. We’re stretched too thin.”_

_“Zavala’s right.” Ikora now, soft spoken, yet firm with authority. “We can ill-afford a manhunt for something that may or may not even exist. And, even with the ability to fix the Warmind, who’s to say he will be of any use? The dark fleet already crippled him once; there is no telling what it would do a second time, given half a chance.”_

_“Well, it’s better than the alternative, which is apparently to sit here and wait for the Pyramids to come and destroy us, like you seem content to do!” The one Zavala had addressed as Ana countered back, defiant._

_“You really think the Vanguard just sits here idle?” Ikora bristled, then hissed with what sounded like a sharp intake of breath._

_“Ikora.” Zavala’s voice was gentle, and to Eva it almost felt like he was placing himself between both women. His next sentence came out sharp. “Anastasia, that was uncalled for! You once told me that this war had many fronts, that there is more than one way to fight it. We’re trying here. You need to trust us, just as I trusted you back then.”_

_A sigh escaped from Ana. “Look, I do trust you. But… can’t you see I’m just trying to give you another angle to work with?”_

_“Damn it, Ana. Don’t make me ground you!”_

_“Zavala, wait.” The other voice cut in, so quiet Eva almost missed it. “She’s just gonna go by herself if you try and stop her. We Hunters always find a way; you should know that better than anyone. You keep saying we have no-one to spare; no scouts, no Hidden agents, not even one of my Ravens. But… what if we could spare just one person? A two man fireteam can achieve just as much as an army, sometimes.”_

_“That could…” Ana breathed slowly, “That could work, actually. But who?”_

_“It would need to be someone familiar with the bunkers.” The Exo spoke again. “That’s not a lot of people.”_

_There was a long pause of silence, and for a moment, Eva thought the meeting might have ended. She even rose to her feet once more, preparing to knock on the door and make her presence known. But then, Ikora spoke again._

_“Zavala, you can’t…”_

_“I would only go with Ana to the EDZ, and possibly the Moon. The other patrol zones, however, are too dangerous and a lost cause.” The Vanguard Commander assured his Warlock compatriot gently. “I’m sure you can both hold the fort while I am gone, Ikora. And I am more than familiar with Raputin’s bunkers. It’s the most logical course of action we have open to us.”_

_“As much as I want this, I’m with Ikora on this one.” Ana’s voice drifted out from behind the door again. “I can’t ask this of you Zavala, not with… y’know, everything you two already have going on.”_

_“Which is why I’ve only agreed on those two bunkers only.”_

_“And, it’s not like Ikora will be in charge of the City alone. I’ll be here, too.” The Exo cut in again in a cheery, upbeat tone._

_“We Hunters aren’t exactly known for leading, Dal.”_

_“I led my Ravens for years. I think I can manage the City for a day or two with Ikora. Right?”_

_There was a beat before the Warlock answered. “Right. Of course.”_

_“That’s settled then.” Zavala concluded the discussion. “Was there anything else, Ana?”_

_“No. I’ll let you know a day in advance when I’m ready to head out. We’ll probably hit the EDZ bunker first and hope to all hell luck smiles on us and everything we need is there.”_

_“Indeed. We can but hope. Keep me updated. And if Eva Levante is out there, send her in. I believe Ikora wishes to speak with her.”_

_Eva backed a respectful distance from the door just as it swished open, and the Hunter Ana Bray strode out, her short dark, messy hair bouncing slightly as she walked. Her hazel eyes fell on the former outfitter almost the second she exited the office, and she gave her a warm smile, one Eva returned._

_“Good to see you, Eva.” Ana greeted her kindly. “Sorry about that. Hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long out here.”_

_“Not at all, dear.” Eva assured the Gunslinger. “You have a pleasant day now, won’t you?”_

_Ana gave her a respectful nod, before departing, leaving Eva to enter Zavala’s office alone and face the three people the Hunter had left behind. Her old eyes scanned across the three people before her: the one eyed, battle-scarred Exo Hunter stood with arms folded across her chest, leaning heavily one what appeared to be a Vex leg off to her right; Zavala in the centre, trying his best to play proud Titan, but looking more tired than normal; and, off to the left, Ikora, hands clasped around her midsection, and that’s what ended up giving Eva pause in the end._

_Not the fact there appeared to be a new Hunter Vanguard. Or that Zavala looked about ready to collapse. No, Ikora; brilliant, wise, mysterious Ikora who filled Eva’s mind with fond, familiar and somewhat heartbreaking memories long thought lost._

_“We’ll leave you both to it.” Zavala approached the aforementioned Warlock, resting a tender hand on her purple sleeve. “Come and find me after. We’ll… continue this discussion then.”_

_She offered him the barest hint of a smile. “I’d… I’d like that.”_

_He squeezed her arm, before letting go and gesturing to the Hunter still with them. “Come on, Dallas. We’ve got work to do.”_

_“You know, if the world wasn’t at stake, I’d conspire with Targe to get you to relax more often.” The Exo rolled her one remaining eye at him, reminding Eva of Cayde in many ways, if he had been slightly more serious in personality. “Catch you later, Ikora.”_

_The Warlock merely nodded at them both as they left, waiting until the door had sealed behind them before her honey eyes fell on the old woman before her._

_“It’s good to see you, Eva Levante. My apologies for missing you at the Guardian Games and the Solstice of Heroes. I… I suspect you can now guess as to why I was absent, but probably no doubt have questions nevertheless.”_

_Eva blinked slowly, taking in Ikora in full now that the other two weren’t around to distract. She thought she might be ill or have some obvious, crippling injury, or perhaps - Traveler forbid - be Ghostless when she had walked in. The last thing Eva was expecting to see was the Warlock cradling a massive baby bump under her hands; pretty far gone at that if her own personal experience of pregnancy served her correctly._

_Yes, yes, she did have questions. By the Traveler, did she! But there was one more important to Eva than the rest in that moment._

_“My dear…. surely, you know what I have come to ask of you.” She answered Ikora after some consideration. “Are you… are you even going to be able to manage my request this year, given your, ah… condition?”_

_“You won’t know, unless you ask me.”_

_Eva couldn’t deny this truth. “Be that it may, Ikora… I would quite understand if you denied me on this occasion. I wouldn’t want to strain you, after all.”_

_The Warlock’s eyes twinkled. “Ask me.”_

_“I’m sorry?”_

_“I cannot deny you if you don’t ask me to make the Crystal, so ask me.”_

_Now that the moment was here and seeing the reality of Ikora’s…_ **_situation_ ** _, Eva suddenly found herself reluctant to pose the question. But she had come this far, and she needed to know for certain. So she straightened her shoulders, and quietly spoke her query._

_“Ikora, would you be so kind as to help me again with the Dawning Crystal this year?”_

_The other woman shook her head, and Eva had to try her hardest not to look too crestfallen. After all, she had told herself she would respect the denial if it came. But, even though it had, there was still that twinkle in Ikora’s eye, and it almost seemed that the Warlock was amused… or had a trick up her sleeve._

_As it turned it, it was the latter. “But… I will make you something_ **_just_ ** _as exquisite to stand by your stall in the courtyard, something far less taxing on my Light. Call it… a new tradition.”_

_Eva’s heart leapt, her expression full of hope. “What did you have in mind, dear?”_

_Wordlessly, Ikora held out a hand before her, and in her palm a tree of Light grew from it in miniature, complete with silver leaves and strung with orange lights hanging off it like thousands of tiny suns. It was simply beautiful, almost enough to make Eva weep like Malia had wept at the sight of Ikora creating the Dawning Crystal the last Dawning, and this wasn’t even the final product!_

_“Stunning, simply wonderful my dear!” Eva couldn’t contain her joy at this point, her smile beaming out of her. “I am curious, though... why a Dawning Tree?”_

_“Trees are a symbol of life, as well as a cradle for much of it.” Ikora commented in that wise tone she was famous for. “Just as I am the cradle for the life currently growing within me.”_

_It was as fitting and as poetic a reason as any. Eva could find no reason to fault or argue with it._

_“I’m looking forward to it. I cannot wait to see the City’s reaction! And…” she looked Ikora up and down for a moment, then offered her another smile. “I believe I owe you a congratulations, my dear. How long?”_

_With a snap of her gloved fingers, the tree disappeared from the Warlock’s hand, and she dropped it back down to her swollen midsection, the faintest hint of vulnerability in her honey coloured eyes. “I’m due in a few weeks.”_

_Eva reached out, gently resting a reassuring hand on one of Ikora’s shoulders, something she had never dared to do before. But in that moment, something compelled her to offer the other woman that reassuring, comforting touch._

_“Well… if you need any last minute advice, dear, I would be happy to help in any way I can. Being a new mother is no easy thing, even without being in the position you are in.”_

_“Thank you, Eva. I will certainly bear you in mind should I require more advice. Perhaps you could offer Zavala the same.”_

_“Zavala?” Confusion filled Eva’s voice for a moment, before she recalled his earlier tenderness towards the Warlock, and nodded in sudden realisation and understanding. “Oh, yes my dear! I will talk to him too, don’t you worry.”_

* * *

_Eva would see Ikora again a few days later, in the Tower courtyard. Normally, whenever she conjured the Dawning Crystal, she would come alone, but this time around, the newly reformed Vanguard stood together as one. Civilian and Guardian alike both stopped to look their way, the feeling of something big about to happen shifting the entire atmosphere to one of excited anticipation._

_With all eyes upon her, Ikora glanced back at her companions. The one-eyed Exo Hunter folded her arms and nodded, and Eva wondered if there might have been a smile on her face had she been capable of such. Zavala offered her the smile instead, standing closer to the Warlock than was strictly considered professional, but if anyone noticed this protective act, they did not call the Titan out for it._

_Slowly, partially for effect and partially due to her pregnancy, Ikora stepped forward towards the centre of the vast courtyard. With everyone distracted, Eva took the opportunity to move behind the crowd of people that had gathered until she stood near Zavala himself._

_“Eva.” He murmured under his breath without looking at her, not wishing to ruin the moment, but wanting to acknowledge that he knew she was there. Of course, the Vanguard Commander had seen her coming. “Thank you for getting Ikora to do this. We-she, the Vanguard… the City, needed this.”_

_“Give a little joy, get a little joy, as I like to say.” Eva answered him quietly, watching alongside everyone else as the Warlock they were speaking of lifted her hands high into the air, drawing intricate shapes with her gloved fingers._

_The Light spilled softly from the tips of her fingers, like the snowflakes slowly dusting the ground around them from the heavens. Before their eyes, the Warlock Vanguard weaved tendrils of light together with one hand, shaping a giant willow tree complete with shining, silver leaves. With her other, she flicked tiny flames of Solar Light towards its branches, shaping them into small lamps and strings of droplet shaped decorations. The crowd collectively gasped in awe of her work._

_“She is lucky to have you watching over her.” Eva continued as the woman before them neared completion of her masterpiece. “They both are. If you ever need anything from me, Zavala…”_

_“Thank you.” The Vanguard nodded respectfully, then stiffened in surprise, slowly turning his head towards her. “How did you-?”_

_But he never got to finish his question, as Ikora finally completed the Dawning Tree by lighting it up with a soft, snow-white glow. Upon finishing her work, she staggered back in exhaustion, clutching her swollen belly. Eva’s brow crinkled with worry; a glance Zavala’s way revealed his own expression to be torn before he finally surged forward to go support his fellow Vanguard._

_“Easy, easy.” Zavala had spoken quietly, but in the stunned silence of the crowd, his words were easily heard. He reached a hand out to steady Ikora, but stopped short of touching the small of her back as the Titan seemingly remembered where he was. Instead, he settled for her closest arm, gazing between her and her wonderful creation. “It’s… it’s magnificent, Ikora.”_

_The Warlock breathed heavily, fighting to regain her composure, before staring at the hand on her arm. Eva knew that now would be the best moment to address the crowd that had gathered, and stepped forward to do just that._

_“And with that, old Eva declares this year’s Dawning celebrations officially started! Go, spread cheer throughout the City and beyond! Happy Dawning, everyone!”_

_The gathering applauded and cheered, before starting to disperse with a newfound spring in their step, leaving Eva alone by her stall with the Vanguard trio._

_“Thank you once again, Eva. That was very nearly…” Zavala shook his head, sighing deeply. “Traveler, why did you use so much of your Light, Ikora?”_

_“The people need to see we are still as strong as ever, and willing to lead them.” She answered him honestly. “That their faith in us is not misplaced… no matter what is going on in our personal lives.”_

_“You are the last person that needs to prove anything.” He countered her back, a gentle admonition. “You are carrying our-a child. That’s a feat of strength and endurance in itself.”_

_“Zavala’s right, dear.” Eva calmly interrupted them both. “And…” Her voice lowered. “You don’t need to dance around me. I know.”_

_“Know?” Zavala’s brow raised at her, before he blinked, remembering their previous conversation. “How?”_

_“Probably that legendary…_ **_subtlety_ ** _Titans are known for.” The Hunter of the trio chuckled at them from off to the side._

_“Dallas.” Zavala admonished her, his ears tinged slightly pink. “You’re not helping. The wider public don’t need to know that we-”_

_“Relax, Zavala. Your secret is safe with me.” Eva assured them with a gentle smile. “Though, I have a feeling it won’t be long before other people start to realise.” Her gaze fell on the tree of Light next to them. “And start to have hope once again.”_

_“I think it is safe to say Ikora brought everyone a little bit of that already today.” Dallas agreed with her._

_“Indeed.” Zavala also nodded, giving the Warlock Vanguard’s arm a comforting squeeze. “Perhaps even the start of something new.”_

_Ikora’s gaze fell to her gravid swell, a bashful yet proud smile on her lips, before she gazed up at her work of art. “To hope, and new traditions.”_

_Eva beamed at the trio, warm and full of joy. After they had all lost so much lately, it was wonderful to finally see something healed and renewed before her._

_“Well said, my dear. Happy Dawning, and glad tidings to you all.”_

_Snow fell softly around them, settling in the courtyard. The Dawning Tree of Light that Ikora had conjured from nothing shone brilliantly against the ever darkening sky; a symbol of hope and faith for all._

_Humanity’s spirit would endure._


End file.
